Love Story Collection
by Hanazono Shimizuka
Summary: Ini adalah kumpulan Oneshot tentang remaja yang baru saja merasakan cinta./ STORY 1 pairing: SasuHina/ Full Summary Inside/ Warning Inside/ Mind to RnR?


**STORY 1**

**SUMMARY**

Hyuuga Hinata baru saja merasakan kisah cinta pertamanya di masa SMA-nya. Namun sayangnya, Ia bersekolah di Konoha High School. Sekolah yang melarang siswa-siswinya untuk berpacaran. Bagaimana jadinya jika suatu ketika Ia ketahuan sedang berciuman oleh kakak kelasnya yang dingin namun tampan dan juga putra kepala sekolah –Uchiha Sasuke?

**Hanazono Suzumiya  
Present**

**Center Of Me**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
(This fic Adapted from manga Shiho Watanabe)**

**Rated: M (Warning Inside)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, EYD dipertanyakan, Lime, Lemon, semi PWP**

**Pairing: Uchiha SasukeXHyuuga Hinata  
Hyuuga Hinata XInuzuka Kiba**

**Selamat Membaca**

.

.

.

Insting...  
Takdir...  
Perasaan seperti itu tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata...  
Bahwa kau-lah Cahaya bagiku  
Kau-lah Pusat dari segalanya yang ada dalam diriku...

**^Center Of Me^**

Konoha High School. Merupakan salah satu sekolah terbaik yang ada di Konoha salah satu daerah bagian di negara Jepang. Karena keelitan dan kedisiplinan tinggi Konoha High School meraih nama besar yang terpandang serta dikenal mencetak lulusan-lulusan terbaik yang diterima di Universitas terbaik pula. Disinilah Ia, seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata perak melangkah anggun melewati gerbang utama, kemudian memasuki lorong-lorong yang membawanya pada suatu pintu bertanda 2-1 di atasnya. Tak terasa, sudah satu tahun berlalu ketika Ia berusaha keras untuk bisa diterima di sekolah ini. Menjadi salah satu dari 150 finalis dan mengalahkan ribuan pesaing diantaranya. Mengikuti berbagai tes tertulis dan tes fisik yang sungguh tidak sia-sia. Dan puncaknya, Ia dinobatkan sebagai peraih nilai tes masuk terbaik setelah Nara Shikamaru yang meraih nilai sempurna.

'Grek'  
Suara pintu ketika Ia menggeserkan pintu ke arah kiri, membukakan jalan baginya untuk memasuki ruang kelas yang hampir setahun ini ditempatinya.

"Selamat pagi." Senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya ketika Hinata meginjakkan langkah pertamanya.

"Pagi." Suara manis dari beberapa temannya terdengar -menyambut kedatangan Hinata. Hanya beberapa orang temannya yang telah mengisi kekosongan ruang kelas 2-1. Dua orang teman lelakinya yang sedang asyik bercengkrama membicarakan pertandingan bola semalam menempati tempat duduk yang jauh di pojok belakang dan tiga orang teman perempuannya sedang asyik mengobrol juga di bangku tengah setelah menyempatkan membalas salam hangat Hinata. Setelah meletakkan tas di bangkunya nomor dua dari depan dekat jendela yang akan ditempatinya selama seminggu ini –denah tempat duduk selalu berpindah-pindah setiap seminggu sekali sesuai kesepatan bersama. Hinata melangkah mendekat pada tiga orang teman perempuannya yang kelihatannya sedang membincangkan hal yang menarik tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Ia pikir tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali ikut bergosip layaknya kaum hawa biasanya.

"Hei! Apakah kalian sudah dengar Karin-san dari kelas 3-4 diskors?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang –Yamanaka Ino yang mengandung unsur banyak tahu-nya itu setelah Hinata mengikutsertakan dirinya pada area hot news pagi ini.

"Eh! Benarkah itu? Karin-Senpai~" Sekarang gadis bercepol dua langsung menyela keheranan sedangkan Hinata agak tersentak dan setetes keringat mengalir turun dari dahinya.

"Tapi, bukan hanya Karin-Senpai saja kan Ino? Katanya kekasihnya Karin-san, Suigetsu-Senpai juga ikut diskors?" Gadis berambut permen kapas –Sakura menimpali.

" Iya, katanya mereka ketahuan Guru sedang masuk ke motel. Kabarnya, mereka bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Kasian, ya?" Papar Ino sambil menghadap satu per satu wajah teman-temannya yang nampak merinding setelah mendengar ceritanya.

HINATA'S POV

Aaah kasihan sekali ya-. Tapi kalau sudah diskors begitu, pasti namanya jadi jelek kan. Sekolah kami sangat mengutuk perbuatan melakukan sex. Selain itu, aku juga selalu dijaga oleh Ayah dan kakakku. Jadi, selama ini aku belum pernah pacaran.

"Haaah... Sekolah~ sekolah.." desah Ino.

"Aaah...! Sasuke Senpai...!" teriak Sakura dan menunjuk sesosok pemuda yang sangat terkenal di sekolah kami sedang lewat di depan ruang kelas kami. Seketika aku memandang siluetnya yang gagah dan berwibawa sampai menghilang dari batas akhir ku bisa memperhatikannya.

"Uwaa... bahaya! Katanya dia itu bermulut kejam, Dia itu kan anak Kepala sekolah. Kalau sampai ketahuan pacaran sama Dia, maka habislah kau." Celoteh Ino sambil mengelus dadanya berkali-kali.

"Wah, sosoknya benar-benar menyeramkan ya?" Timpal Tenten mengikuti jejak Ino dengan mengelus dadanya sendiri.

Aku diam saja, takutnya aku akan salah bicara dan mengacaukan semuanya. Sebenarnya, aku punya rahasia. Rahasia yang benar-benar membuatku terjerat dalam masalah yang lebih besar.

HINATA'S POV END

.

.

.

Hinata melangkah pelan menyusuri lorong-lorong koridor yang sudah sepi. Maklum, sudah satu jam berlalu sejak bel terakhir dibunyikan. Memang Ia menyengajakan untuk menunggu semua teman-temannya pulang. Bahkan Ia tadi menolak ajakan Tenten yang mempunyai arah jalan pulang yang sama dan menyuruhnya untuk duluan. Hinata berhenti sejenak, dan menatap pintu sebuah ruangan di samping kanannya. Lab. Kimia, itulah yang tertulis pada plang tepat di atas pintu ruangan itu. Ia putar handle pintu itu, melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kemudian masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Hinata..." Sesosok pria yang berseragam sama dengan Hinata dan mempunyai tato segitiga di kedua pipinya tersenyum cerah melihat kehadiran Hinata untuk kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Maaf. Aku terlambat Kiba-kun." Ucap Hinata setelah menundukkan badannya pada pria di depannya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok." Balas Kiba dengan senyum menenangkan. "Tapi, aneh juga ya~ kita pacaran tapi harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini..." Kiba agak tertunduk sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian Hinata membalas ucapan Kiba dengan rona merah tipis dan sunggingan senyum yang indah.

'Sebenarnya Dia adalah kekasihku. Orangnya baik dan perhatian, orang yang penting untukku. Kami merahasiakan hubungan cinta kami setelah Dia –Inuzuka Kiba memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya sejak beberapa waktu lalu, aa– tepatnya satu minggu yang lalu. Awalnya, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan iya untuk ajakannya menjalin hubungan yang serius denganku. Bahkan aku baru tau namanya setelah Ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan ternyata kami satu angkatan namun beda kelas. Aku terkejut atas pernyataan cintanya, karena aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku agak menutup diri pada dunia luar. Ketika aku kelihatan masih ragu, Ia berkata lagi bahwa Ia mengenalku karena kami satu klub –tepatnya di klub bahasa. Seolah Ia bisa membaca pikiranku agar tidak ada kata-kata penolakan yang keluar dari mulutku. Kemudian untuk yang terakhir, Ia menambahkan bahwa "Aku akan berusaha menjadi pacar yang baik, setia, dan... berhenti sejenak "..dan pengertian, dan baik, dan~ pacar yang pantas untukmu!" Mengingatnya, aku jadi tak bisa menahan tawaku sendiri (senyum lebar bisa dikatakan tawa kalau itu Hinata). Ia tidak sadar kalau Ia mengucap kata 'baik' dua kali dan kata 'dan' berulang-ulang. Ia tidak menyadari tawaku ini, karena Ia memejamkan matanya erat dan menutup telinganya dengan gugup. Khawatir, kalau aku akan menjawab tidak. Tapi aku menganggap ini adalah perbuatan yang membuatku kagum atas keberaniannya dan kesungguhannya dalam menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Mungkin karena itulah aku mengatakan 'iya' padanya meski sangat pelan namun cukup keras hingga sampai di gendang telinganya. Lagipula, aku juga ingin memiliki pengalaman pacaran semasa SMA dan ingin membuktikan janjinya padaku. Tapi~ entahlah, aku juga masih bingung sampai sekarang.'

Keheningan segera menyelimuti dua sejoli yang sedang dirundung asmara tersebut. Hingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa wajah mereka sudah berjarak beberapa inchi dan saling menghirup udara satu sama lain. Hingga wajah mereka telah kehilangan jarak sepenuhnya, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tak lama kemudian bibir mereka telah menempel walau hanya sekejap mata. Dengan cepat mereka menarik wajah masing-masing dan sama-sama memerah. "Aaa- gawat. First kiss.." Ucap mereka bersamaan lalu mengeluarkan tawa lepas sesaat kemudian, sehingga mencairkan suasana canggung di antara mereka berdua.

Cinta... yang membahagiakan...

"Emm.. kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya..." pamit Kiba setelah berbalik dan mencapai pintu untuk membuatnya keluar. "Iya..." Aku mengantarkan kepergiannya dengan senyum termanis yang kumiliki. Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi, kami hanya bisa bertemu setelah sepulang sekolah. Dan Dia harus mengikuti latihan rutin di klub sepakbolanya. Setelah pintu tertutup dan mendengar jingkrakan yang perlahan-lahan menghilang hingga tidak terdengar sama sekali #Kiba saking senangnya jalan sambil jingkrak-jingkrak) aku langsung merosot jatuh dengan posisi jongkok. Aku menyentuhkan kedua telapak tanganku pada wajahku yang memanas dan kian memerah. "Ya ampun... Ternyata seperti ini rasanya ciuman pertama ya...?" Aku masih tersipu malu hingga suara pintu yang dibuka keras oleh seseorang. Seketika mataku membelalak lebar melihat sosok tampan yang berada tepat di depanku.

"A- Ah.. Anu... M-maafkan aku U-uchiha san.. A-aku masuk ke tempat ini.." kata-kataku yang tersendat-sendat, namun itu belum seberapa dibanding rasa ketakutan dan keterkejutanku yang campur aduk saat ini. "...Tapi aku akan segera keluar kok." Ucapku cepat dan menunjuk pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar sejak tadi. Aku mengambil tasku dan melangkah secepatnya. Tapi perkataannya membuatku berhenti sempurna tepat saat aku bersisian dengannya. "Aku tau kok! Hubungan kalian..." ucapnya tegas dan terkesan mengintimidasi. "...sampai ciumannya juga.."

'Aa- bagaimana ini. Dia melihat semuanya. Kalau~ Guru tau dan memberitahu Kakak dan Ayah... Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi~!'

"Ah- A-anu... Kumohon~ jangan katakan pada siapapun..." Mohonku sambil menatap onyx-nya dalam-dalam dan merapatkan pegangan pada tasku yang kudekap saat ini. Semoga saja Ia tersentuh dan mengasihiniku dan juga tidak akan melaporkannya pada Guru. "Aku~... akan melakukan apapun.." ucapku pasrah masih menatap matanya dalam.

"Kalau begitu-..." Ia melepas kacamata yang bertengger manis di matanya dengan hati-hati dan sangat elegan. Rasanya aku tidak bisa lepas dari tatapannya. Namun, kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat diriku tidak bisa lepas dari pesonanya. "...kau harus menerima hukumannya~.."

Setelahnya aku hanya bisa mengerang tertahan di dalam ciumannya yang memabukkan. Rasanya seperti aku tidak berada di dunia nyata, dan Ia telah menarikku ke dunianya. Saat ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik. Kedua lenganku sudah ditahan dengan kedua lengannya, dan tubuhnya yang kekar sudah menghimpitku hingga menempel rapat pada pintu yang ada tepat di belakangku. Tubuhku rasanya bergetar dan... perasaan apa ini? Jantungku berdetak keras dan darahku mengalir dengan cepat. Tubuhku merasakan panas yang tidak biasa. "Eeemmmhh..." Kini lidahnya menginvasi seluruh rongga mulutku, menekan-nekan lidahku dan menariknya tanpa memberiku kesempatan apapun untuk menolaknya. Hingga kakiku mulai terasa berat untuk tetap bertahan dan dadaku mulai terasa sesak. Ia lalu melepaskan ciumannya tanpa melepas tautannya pada jemari tanganku. Saliva tipis akhirnya terputus saat aku jatuh berlutut di bawahnya. Tidak mempedulikan apa yang akan Ia lakukan setelahnya, aku terus menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Meski masih kembang kempis tak karuan, setidaknya aku agak merasa lega Ia telah menghentikan ciumannya. Kuberanikan menatap matanya, meski agak mengabur karena buliran keringat yang belum berhenti mengalir.

"Hah.. haaahh.."

"Aku adalah saksi matanya. Dan aku berhak memberi hukuman apa saja padamu, ya kan?" Ia menyeringai, dan tatapannya seolah mengingatkanku untuk selalu mengingatnya baik-baik. Kini perasaanku campur aduk antara takut, marah, sedih, dan satu perasaan aneh yang tidak kumengerti. Aku meraih tasku dan berlari menjauh secepat yang aku bisa. Sebisanya aku ingin segera sampai di rumahku dan berada di kamarku yang selalu memberikan kehangatannya padaku.

"Mulai sekarang.. Hukumanmu~ akan terus berlanjut.. Hyuuga Hi-na-ta." Sasuke mengeluarkan smirk devil melepas kepergian Hinata.

.

.

**^Center of Me^**

.

.

Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan cukup keras. Ia tidak peduli kalau kakak dan ayahnya menanyai perihal sikapnya yang tidak biasanya ini. Tak lupa Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan seketika tas yang tadi Ia pegang erat-erat telah jatuh terhempas di atas lantai yang dingin. Masih dengan wajah yang tertunduk, tapi dapat terlihat jelas bahwa mukanya sudah semerah buah tomat masak. Hinata termenung, mengingat kembali masa lalu ketika Ia memasuki hari pertama di Konoha High School.

'Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke Senpai, waktu itu aku masih baru di sekolah ini. Aku melihatnya sedang mencium seorang wanita berambut merah jambu tepat di bawah pohon momiji di belakang gedung sekolah. Waktu sang wanita itu pergi dan mengucap selamat tinggal, saat itulah mataku bersitatap dengan mata onyxnya yang dingin namun mempesona. Seakan aku tidak bisa lepas dari obsidian miliknya. Ia berdiri tegap menatapku dilatari oleh guguran daun momiji di sekitarnya. Dan saat itulah aku yakin bahwa aku terpukau oleh sosoknya pada pandangan pertama. Hati ini... merasa aneh.

Esoknya adalah Hari Upacara penerimaan murid baru. Ternyata orang itu juga sekolah di sini. Karena aku yakin seragam yang Ia pakai adalah seragam yang sama denganku. Tapi... di sekolah ini ada peraturan yang melarang siswa-siswinya berpacaran.

"Selanjutnya, adalah sambutan dari Ketua OSIS Konoha High School~ Uchiha Sasuke.." O-orang itu kan? Dia melangkah mantap naik ke atas panggung dan memberikan sambutan hangat pada kami, murid baru. Selaku Ketua OSIS Ia juga menegaskan peraturan-peraturan sekolah yang sudah diwariskan dari tahun ke tahun. Wajahnya yang dingin dan keras namun tampan mempertajam karisma dan kewibawaannya sebagai Pangeran Sekolah. Saat itu aku berpikir... Dia adalah orang yang menakutkan. Dan sebaiknya aku- jangan berhubungan dengannya.'

**"Tapi... ciuman pertamaku ini~ momennya jadi berubah haluan..."**

.

.

**^Center of Me^**

.

.

"Kencan?" Seperti sebelumnya, mereka bertemu saat sekolah sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Hinata berdiri di koridor sekolah, tepatnya di depan pintu ruang suatu kelas dan tepat di seberangnya Inuzuka Kiba tengah memohon sesuatu pada gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu. "Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh." Melihat Hinata yang masih terdiam, Kiba merasa sedikit khawatir. "Bagaimana? Tidak bisa ya?"

"Bi..bisa kok.." Jawab Hinata pada akhirnya dengan memaksakan senyum. Kiba yang tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini terus merasa gembira atas pernyataan kekasihnya barusan.

'Aku harus bagaimana? Kata-kata itu masih terngiang jelas di telingaku. Tapi.. aku tidak bisa menyakiti wajah Kiba-kun yang sedang tersenyum itu.' Kemudian Kiba berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menghilangkan senyum yang terus terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku harus memantapkan diri." Hinata berkata tegas meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

'!'

Hinata tersentak saat tahu dirinya telah ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang, sehingga Ia sudah berada di ruang kelas yang ada di sampingnya tadi. Hinata jatuh terduduk di salah satu sudut kelas. Ia merasakan sakit ketika pantatnya menyentuh kerasnya lantai. "Kamu... belum banyak belajar kan." K-kata-kata dingin itu... U-uchiha~ Sasuke. Mata Hinata telah membulat seluruhnya. "Ini hukumannya..."

"Ah...!" Sasuke menarik dasi miliknya kemudian mengikatkannya pada kedua tangan Hinata. "H-hentikan.. Jangan begini.." Kemudian Sasuke ganti menarik dasi Hinata dan melilitkannya menutupi mulut Hinata.

"Ennngg!"

Sasuke menarik paksa kemeja Hinata sehingga menampilkan dada proporsional Hinata yang masih tertutup bra. Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat ketika benda lunak dan basah menyentuh permukaan dadanya yang sudah tidak terbalut apapun, meski tidak bisa menghentikan ronaan merah yang timbul di wajahnya. Sasuke mengangkat tangan Hinata yang terikat ke atas kepala tanpa menghentikan serangannya pada dada Hinata. Sasuke memberika kissmark di setiap inci tubuh Hinata yang Ia sentuh. Kemudian Sasuke mengangkat sebelah paha Hinata dan menyentuh kewanitaan Hinata yang masih tertutup oleh celana dalam yang ternyata sudah agak basah. Sasuke menyeringai senang karenanya. Sasuke menelusupkan satu jarinya ke dalam kewanitaan Hinata dan mengocoknya dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dikatakan lamban.

'Kenapa... kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa menolaknya~?' Titik air mata nampak di kedua sudut mata Hinata. Sasuke melebarkan kedua paha Hinata dan membuat tanda kemerahan sekenanya seraya membelainya penuh tekanan.

'Aaahh!' Hinata terlonjak ketika dirasanya lidah Sasuke memasuki bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di kewanitaan Hinata. Menyesap aroma yang dikeluarkan bagian intim milik Hinata tersebut kemudian menusukkan lidahnya untuk memasukinya lebih dalam. Sasuke menemukan benda kecil sebesar biji kacang –klitoris dan menyentilnya pelan menggunakan lidahnya. Sasuke menyeringai lebar ketika reaksi Hinata sangat menikmati perlakuannya. Hinata menggeliat tak karuan, dan Ia sangat yakin kalau Ia mendengar erangan Hinata yang sejadi-jadinya namun tertahan oleh dasi yang menutup mulut Hinata. Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mempermainkan klitoris Hinata dan memaju mundurkan lidahnya, hingga Ia merasa sangat puas karena Hinata telah klimaks berkali-kali dan melahap semua cairan manis milik Hinata. "Eeeeemmmhh..." Kemudian untuk sentuhan terakhir, Sasuke terus membuat tanda kepemilikannya di bagian atas dan bawah Hinata secara bergantian dan sebanyak-banyaknya. Sedangkan Hinata, merasa tidak berdaya merasakan sensasi yang begitu nikmat yang baru pertama kali ini Ia merasakannya. Tangan yang diikat, dan desahan yang tidak bisa Ia keluarkan membuat tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah namun menakjubkan. 'Kenapa tubuhku jadi panas begini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti...'

Sasuke melepaskan belitan dasi di mulut Hinata namun tidak untuk ikatan di tangan Hinata. "Haah... haaah..." Keringat Hinata makin banyak bermunculan di seluruh tubuhnya. Saliva miliknya nampak mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang sedikit menganga, dan dadanya yang berdetak tidak teratur serta rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya yang menunduk.

"Nah.. Hari ini sampai disini saja. Hati-hati ya keluarnya." Sasuke membenahi kemejanya dan kembali menenggerkan kavcamata tanpa frame-nya. "Sampai jumpa, Hyuuuga Hinata.."

"Uh... Haaahh... Haaah..." Hinata masih mendesah mengumpulkan udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Air asin yang keluar dari kedua matanya nampak berdesakan keluar. Wajahnya sarat akan keletihan dan makin meredup. Hingga akhirnya Hinata kehilangan kesadaran dirinya. Sasuke dengan cekatan menangkap kepala Hinata sebelum jatuh ke tanah. "Pingsan ya~ Anak baik.." Sasuke mengecup mesra mata Hinata yang masih berurai air mata.

.

.

**^Center of Me^**

.

.

Bulatan perak yang bereksistensi tinggi pada hamparan luas langit malam nampak bersinar cukup terang dihiasi taburan bintang di sekelilingnya menampilkan kecerahan di antara gelapnya langit malam. Tapi, tidak demikian dengan bulatan perak milik seorang gadis berambut indigo yang kini tengah meringkuk di kamarnya. Sinarnya meredup dan sarat akan kegelisahan yang melanda batinnya.

"Ah Hinata...? Kamu nggak apa-apa? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari pria yang ada di seberang telepon ini menampakkan rasa kekhawatiran yang amat sangat pada gadis yang menempati nomor satu di hatinya kini.  
"Em, iya Kiba-kun. Aku sedang tidak enak badan."  
"Maaf ya, sepertinya besok kita tidak jadi kencan."  
"Iya, maaf ya Kiba-kun."

Itulah suara percakapan singkat yang beberapa menit lalu mengisi kesunyian kamar Hinata via telepon genggam dengan kekasihnya –Inuzuka Kiba. Lama, Hinata masih menatap kosong layar ponselnya sampai Ia menengok ke arah samping dan melihat kaca rias yang manampilkan sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang tampak sangat ...berantakan. Perlahan, Ia membuka kancing piyama tidurnya satu per satu sambil menghadap cermin itu. Hinata tetap tersentak, namun tidak terlalu dibandingkan saat Ia pertama kali menanggalkan pakaiannya di kamar mandi tadi. Wajahnya merona hebat, menyaksikan tubuhnya yang begitu eksotis bagi kaum laki-laki. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat meniti tiap inci permukaan tubuhnya yang penuh bercak-bercak merah. 'Hebat... Tubuhku penuh dengan kissmark-nya. Lalu... yang di bawah~" Hinata melirik bagian bawahnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. 'Dia...' Hinata memejamkan matanya erat rapat-rapat, seolah dengan begitu Ia bisa melupakan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. 'Dia... sudah mendengar suaraku yang memalukan.. Aku juga jadi terus memikirkannya.. terus memikrkannya... Tangan Sasuke senpai... lidahnya.. dan juga wajahnya...' Hinata mendekap tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua lengannya, seakan Ia masih merasakan sentuhan Sasuke disana.  
'tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku...'

.

.

**^Center of Me^**

.

.

Seperti biasa.. aku sedang menunggu Kiba-kun di tempat terakhir kami bertemu. Kita sudah sepakat, meski kami tidak bisa leluasa berhubungan di sekolah, kami akan bertemu setiap sepulang sekolah sebelum Ia pergi untuk latihan rutin di klub sepakbolanya. Namun, entah kenapa saat ini aku malah memikirkan orang lain. Dia... tidak bisa hilang dalam pikiranku. Bahkan, kini aku berkhayal Dia sedang berjalan ke arahku.

A-aapa? Itu benar-benar dia! Aroma maskulin ini...  
Jantungku berdegup kencang karenanya. Apa yang mesti aku lakukan? Bolehkah aku menyapanya? Wajahku sudah menghangat hanya karena memikirkannya. Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar memenuhi pikiranku, hingga aku tersadar bahwa Dia telah melewatiku tanpa menganggap keberadaanku sama sekali.

Tap tap tap

Kulihat Kiba sudah mendekat ke arahku dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Senyumnya itu.. terasa hangat. Tapi.. kenapa aku selalu merasa itu belum mampu menggetarkan hatiku? Sedangkan Dia~?

Kenapa? Seperti biasanya... Ia selalu dingin dan mengacuhkanku. Tapi... kenapa aku menunggu Dia untuk menyapaku...

Sebenarnya itu nggak perlu kan...?

Kuraih wajah Kiba-kun yang sarat akan kebingungan atas tindakanku. "Hinata?"

'Kenapa? Kenapa pikiranku jadi begini...?'

Dengan lembut Hinata menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua belah pipi Kiba. Tanpa keraguan, Hinata menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir pria yang ada di hadapannya kini.  
'Demi mendapatkan hukuman dari Sasuke Senpai. Aku sampai berani melakukan hal yang terlarang...' Sasuke melihat perbuatan kouhai yang mengisi kehidupannya beberapa hari ini dengan sangat jelas. Meski tetap dengan wajah yang datar yang dingin, namun di saat itu pula lah seringai yang manis membayang jelas di wajahnya.

'Hyuuga Hinata... kau harus menerima hukumannya...'

.

.

**^Center of Me^**

.

.

**Aku... menginginkan hukumannya...**

"Eeeennghh..." Terdengar bunyi decapan yang memenuhi ruangan tempat dua insan yang kini tengah memagut cinta. Entah sudah berapa lama atmosfir yang luar biasa panas itu memenuhi ruangan ini. Sang pria tengah mencium mesra gadis berambut indigo yang sedang asyik meremas rambut ravennya sekuat tenaga. Hingga untaian saliva tercipta dan akhirnya terputus, menandakan berakhirnya pula ciuman panas di antara mereka.

**Tubuh ini... menginginkannya...**

"Hinata... kau yakin...?" Sasuke menatap intens gadis di hadapannya ini guna memastikan kesadaran dan keinginan dari si wanita. Meskipun percuma saja, kalau Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Walau Hinata berkata tidak, sasuke pasti tidak akan mau untuk mundur. Namun tanpa dugaan, sang gadis menatap penuh obsidian milik Sasuke. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan Hinata yang dikenal dulu. Dengan wajah yang luar biasa merah dan bergairah, Hinata mengatakan "Iya... Masuki aku Sasuke-kun..."

'Aku... sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan dosa.. Aku... menginginkannya..'

Kemudian, tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama Sasuke menyentakkan tubuhnya memasuki lorong milik Hinata.

"Aaaaaaah..." Hinata memejamkan matanya erat dan meremas kemeja Sasuke kuat-kuat karena rasa sakit yang seakan merobeknya jadi dua.

Sasuke membawa dirinya dengan ritme yang lumayan, tujuannya agar Hinata tidak terlalu merasa kesakitan untuk pengalamannya yang pertama. "Lebih..." Sasuke merasa mendengar sesuatu yang kelihatannya mustahil bagi Hyuuga Hinata. Ia menghentikan gerakannya namun kepunyaannya masih tertanam dalam lorong Hinata. Hinata mencengkram lengan Sasuke dan memandangnya penuh akan perasaan. Dengan wajah sayu namun mampu meningkatkan gairah seorang pria, ia menarik bagian depan kemeja Sasuke yang kancingnya sudah terbuka semua dan membenamkan wajahnya disana -di dada bidang dan hangat Sasuke. "Lebih... lebih ke dalam lagi... Kumohon..." Sasuke tersenyum senang, ketika Hinata juga ikut merasakannya dan meminta lebih. Kemudian hanya desahan dan jeritan yang nikmat itulah yang terdengar sebagai pengisi suara kegiatan mereka hingga membawa kedua insan itu mencapai puncak kepuasan.

**Dan... Insting yang aku rasa ini... telah dibakar nafsu.. olehmu...**

Sasuke memeluk erat Hinata yang sudah sangat kelelahan oleh perbuatannya. Posisi mereka adalah saling berhadapan dan Hinata duduk bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya dan menghadap pintu. Tak lama kemudian mata bulan milik Hinata tidak memancarkan sinar yang redup karena kepuasan, namun membelalak seketika ketika seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya telah membuka ruangan yang Ia pakai untuk bercinta sedang berdiri di balik celah pintu yang terbuka itu. Tatapannya sangat terluka dan seolah tak percaya akan apa yang telah dilakukan kekasihnya di belakangnya. Tapi bukannya melepaskan diri, Hinata malah menajamkan matanya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Terpancar sinar keteguhan dan keyakinan di sana.

**Aku... sudah tidak peduli lagi..**  
**Perasaanku ini.. sudah terpusat.. pada dirinya...**

.

.

**^Center of Me^**

.

.

Daun momiji berterbangan melatari pemandangan sekolah elit di seantero Konoha, Konoha High School. Cuaca yang cerah dengan langit yang berwarna biru dan kelilingan awan menambah kesan indah dari kacamata orang-orang yang mampu merasakannya. Namun, hal ini pasti tidak akan bisa dinikmati oleh dua orang muda-mudi yang tengah bersitegang itu. Tepatnya di belakang gedung sekolah, yang dapat dipastikan tidak ada kehadiran orang lain selain mereka sendiri. Cuaca cerah ini tidak bisa mencerahkan suasana yang tengah berkecamuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kemarin apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Pria bertato segitiga di pipinya mengawali percakapan sulit ini, namun masih ada ketenangan dalam pertanyaannya. Hinata masih diam, tidak mengucapkan apapun bahkan bantahan sedikitpun tidak Ia ucapkan. Ia hanya menunduk dan meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Hinata, kamu... selingkuh dengannya?" Melihat Hinata yang masih enggan untuk berbicara membuat Kiba agak jengah dan mulai tidak sabar. "Hinata..."

"Dia melihatku dan Inuzuka-kun berciuman..." Masih menundukkan wajahnya, Hinata menjawabnya dengan tenang tidak ada keterbataan di dalamnya. "Dan inilah hukumannya." Hinata memandang lurus Kiba tanpa ada raut penyesalan. "Apa? Hukumannya seperti ini... Dia tidak bisa seenaknya saja memakai kelemahanmu.." Kiba mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata dan menaikkan intonasi suaranya. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran. "Sial! Sekarang juga aku akan memberitahukan pada Guru" Kiba berbalik dan berjalan cepat seperti orang kesetanan. "Tu-tunggu Kiba-kun...! Jangan! Sebenarnya dia..."

"Biar aku saja yang mengatakannya..." Hinata bermaksud menghentikan Kiba, namun ucapannya sudah terpotong oleh pria berambut hitam yang mencuat ke belakang. Hinata berbalik dan melihat Sasuke berdiri tegap di belakangnya. "Aku memang menggunakan kelemahannya itu, dan aku juga menggunakan cara seorang laki-laki untuk menghukumnya. Tapi, semua itu sudah berakhir." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan tenang dan wajah stoik miliknya. Hinata membelalak tak percaya, Sasuke akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Sedangkan Kiba mengepalkan tangannya dan menatapnya geram. "Apa maksudmu? Kau... Bicara apa kau...? Oi...! Jadi kau memeluk Hinata hanya untuk main-main saja..?" Kiba semakin geram dan menaikkan suaranya 5 oktaf ketika Sasuke tidak menanggapinya sama sekali dan malah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya dan Hinata.

"Apa itu benar...?" Hinata menatap lebar punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh meminta penjelasan dan kejujuran Sasuke. "Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan terkesima ketika Ia melihat mata Hinata yang sarat akan kesungguhan. "Saat itu... saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu... Kau pikir aku nggak menyukaimu? Kau benar, awalnya aku... memang nggak punya perasaan apa-apa padamu.. Hanya~ kau hanyalah seniorku saja...! Tapi~ setelah itu.. aku suka... Tubuhmu.. hatimu.. dan kau tidak pernah hilang dari ingatanku!" cecar Hinata menggebu-gebu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari senpainya itu.

Suasana hening langsung menyelimuti hingga suara pelan Sasuke mengubah keadaan. "Tapi.. itu..." Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata. "Mungkin saat itu adalah takdir, baru kali ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain saat dekat denganmu." Sasuke mengulurkan satu tangannya dan membelai pipi halus Hinata. "Tapi kau sudah memiliki kekasih.. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, aku sangat ingin merebutmu darinya.. Kaulah gadis yang ditakdirkan untukku." Hinata mendengarkan Sasuke dengan tenang dan masih tidak percaya, meski binar bahagia tidak tergambar di wajahnya namun hatinya tetap berkata jujur bahwa Ia sangat -sangat bahagia.

**Pertemuan kita, tidak bisa membohongi perasaan masing-masing. Sejak hari itu...**

"Jangan bercanda" Suara pelan namun mematikan keluar dari seorang lain yang juga dari tadi berada di sana dan ikut mendengar semuanya itu. "Jangan bercanda!" Ucapnya lagi namun penuh tekanan dan intonasi tinggi. "Kalian.. bertingkah seperti itu!" Sasuke melabuhkan kedua tangannya pada pundak Hinata menunjukkan Ia ingin melindungi dan mempertahankan Hinata –tetap menjadi miliknya. "Dan kau!" Kiba menunjuk Sasuke dengan tatapan sangar. "Bukankah kau anak Kepala Sekolah! Bagaimana kalau sampai ketahuan oleh seluruh sekolah ini. Jadi sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap saja!" Kiba melangkah pergi dengan ekspresi terluka. "Menjijikkan!" Katanya sarkartis sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku tidak takut." Hinata meremas lengan Sasuke dan memberikan senyum menenangkan yang meyakinkan. Kemudian Sasuke membalas tatapan Hinata dengan senyuman terlembut dan termanis yang Ia miliki.

"Aku nggak akan jatuh." Ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan cinta, kemudian memagut lembut bibir Hinata dan membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Dan kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman mesra yang memabukkan jiwa seiring lamanya mereka berbagi pagutan.

**Instingku telah dibangunkan oleh seseorang... yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku**

**Tubuhku yang terbakar ini.. dan kaulah yang menjadi pusat hidupku**

**FIN**

**Karena saya manusia, dan pastinya saya tidak akan menghasilkan karya yang sempurna. Oleh karena itu saya meminta kritik, saran dan hal lainnya dan silakan tulis di kotak REVIEW yang tersedia. **

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.**

**Salam manis,**

**Hanazono Suzumiya ^.^**


End file.
